The present invention relates to an imaging device with an illuminator for illuminating a subject, and more specifically, to an imaging device comprising a hood for reflecting a light from the illuminator as well as preventing entrance of light from the outside. The present invention further relates to an imaging device including an image synthesis device for synthesizing a subject with synthesization component-images that have been previously prepared, such as background images, foreground images, and frame images, and for outputting the result using a video printer or the like.
Generally, an outdoor-type imaging device, such as for taking certification pictures, is known to exclude influences such as incident light by conducting the imaging after a person has entered into an enclosed booth. Imaging devices used as indoor game machines, such as in an arcade, are often configured to image a person while standing next to the machine. To prevent unnecessary background light from entering into the image, or from altering the illuminating effects, the imaging device is provided with a hanging screen that surrounds the upper body of the person to form a booth.
The housing of such an imaging device is generally configured in an elongated shape that is taller than a person. The provision of the above-described hanging screen, or of any type of hood over the person, can reduce the stability of such a housing, allowing for the housing to be pulled over. To handle this problem, it is known to use a U-shaped frame having opposite ends that attach to the top of the housing 70, where the frame includes stress-relaxing portions 72a in the form of coil springs, as shown in FIG. 1(a). In this configuration, when the hanging screen 71 is grasped and pulled down, the pulling force is converted into a force acting in an oblique direction with respect to the housing 70 by the bending of the stress-relaxing portions 72a, and the frame is thereby prevented from being pulled over.
An imaging device, including an image synthesizing device, used as a game machine, may contain data in the form of a multitude of synthesization component-images, such as background images, foreground images, and frame images. When a desired component-image is selected, and when a person poses and is imaged, a synthesized image may be formed in which the selected component-image and the image of the subject are synthesized by means of a CCD camera disposed behind a half mirror. This synthesized image is then processed by a built-in video printer unit, and a plurality of synthesized images can be printed out on a sheet.
In the above-described imaging device, when the multitude of component-image data is to be changed, the change is implemented by replacing read only memory (ROM) chips. To change a ROM chip that is mounted into a socket of a substrate, a high degree of caution is necessary so as to prevent static electricity, the entry of foreign substances, or the like, from damaging the chip and substrate. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain the integrity of the machine while changing the component-image data.
Furthermore, the plurality of synthesized images that are printed out onto a sheet include only a single component-image (e.g., a background image) and a single pose of the subject. The known device does not provide for printing a plurality of varied synthesized images.
In addition, during imaging, while a subject is posing in accordance with a chosen component-image, the subject is also required to conduct an operation, such as pushing a button on the operation panel, in order to start the imaging, thereby potentially causing blurs in the resulting image.
Accordingly, the conventional imaging device does not effectively prevent the housing from being pulled over, while allowing for enhanced illumination. Additionally, the conventional imaging device is subject to difficulties in changing component-image data. Furthermore, a wide variety of synthesized images can not be provided. Also, the images are subject to blurring because the start of the imaging operation may have to be manually conducted by the user.